Godhood
by Unending Light
Summary: I will add a summary as I get farther in.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Please Review

**A/N My ideas for plot so I better not catch anyone copying my ideas, also here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle or its characters I am just using them in my story, this story is not being used to gain money in any way.**

**Prologue: Creation.**

The world fire for now, as Aledain shaped the world along with his brothers and sisters, he created mountains, valleys and anything he wished and so he walked over molten earth as though it were ground towards one of his brothers. He turned as Aledain neared, "Well brother it seems this land is close to being finished." He said while gesturing his hands to show the various mountains, rivers, valleys, plains, forests, and all other land features.

"I know and that is why you need to die Aleg" Aledain said while his other brothers and sisters formed a circle around Aleg. "You have to kidding right? Right?" Aleg said panic in his voice. "No what do you think happened to Neran?" Aledain said while walking towards Aleg the gap he left in the circle was filled. Aleg backed away while looking around at the stolid faces that were staring at him, "I don't want to die!" he said while trying to push Aledain away with magic. "That won't work brother" Aledain said while grabbing Aleg's throat and snapping his neck, he dropped the body to the ground; the earth covered his body and spread the magic in his veins throughout the land.

"We are done here" Aledain said while disappearing in a flash the others following him in due time as each created something in this land as was their custom, Neran, Aleg, Dranite, and Morene would saturate the land with their magic while, Aledain made sure they permeated, everyone else would eventually join their brothers and sisters in the land but Aledain wouldn't that was the price for killing another god.

**A/N What do you think of the prologue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright sorry for the long delay in updates but High School is a %&$#* I have had project after project thrown at me, I am sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. On another note, for god's sake people review and tell me what I need to improve and or do to make this better!**

**Hidden Away**

Aledain watched Eragon as he fought in all of his battles assisting when he could. "Now this mortal is different don't you agree Thenron?" Aledain asked raising his eyebrows. "Yes my love he is different" A beautiful woman said walking behind Aledain and wrapping her arms around him.

Aledain sighed he knew she was fake but he needed company and an apparition who actually talked was better then nothing stepping through the woman she disappeared into mist.

"Why am I the only one?" He whispered quietly while looking out into a portrait he lost himself in it and smiled as the various objects in it moved. Hearing a mental call he opened his mind and he screamed in pain as a wave of pure agony rolled over him, "We have been captured and he freed us bless him!" He heard voices of spirits say returning to the pool he saw that he had a sword through a shades heart.

"He did that without my blessing he is different and he will do" Aledain said while looking into his future to the Ageati Blodhren and saw the opportunity to change him for the better and he did, _Mortals will think that my brother's creations did tha,t ah the glorious irony._ Looking even farther he saw himself being stabbed through the heart and at that moment he died.

Looking at the pool with shock he started laughing. "I can't die I have been cursed so I may not" He said his voice shaking, he knew that he could not change that event it was set in stone along with everything he had done.

"I wonder if this world does not need gods anymore." He said while stepping into the pool. "If it does not then my time has come and I accept my fate with open arms" He said as he walked forward the cool liquid going above his hips.

"Hum maybe it is time mortals take their own destiny in hand?" Aledain said while the liquid went past his shoulders. "Yes it is time though I wish I knew why it was that boy" He said as the liquid finally engulfed his head. A brilliant flash of light and the pool was dark all lights gone. The pool started to glow and it started to weave a new fate.

Eragon was awoken by a loud crash and he jerked out of bed reaching instinctively for Brisingr. Standing he drew the blade and walked out of his tent not a hundred yards away in the middle of the camp was a extraordinary handsome man standing in a fire, he flesh was not even scorched as he stepped out, Clothing rippled to life from the flames and garbed him in flame red clothing, a cloak was the last thing to leave the fire.

A soldier ran at the man a sword upheld the man stopped and turned to the soldier who stopped in midstride and was thrown several hundred feet into the air before landing with a sickening thud. "I do not come here to fight let me speak with your lord" The man said his voice easily carrying through the camp silencing any whispers.

Eragon looked to his left and saw Saphira stir, _Should we fight? _She said while letting out a low growl. That made the man look in their direction and he laid eyes on Eragon and smiled a content smile Eragon then looked to his right and saw Arya running towards him along with Blodhgarm, along with the rest of his eleven guards. Arya stopped and looked at the man who had turned his attention to a circle of soldiers that were surrounding him.

"I do not know what he is but he is powerful and his mind is well protected even when he was speaking his defenses never faltered" Arya said quickly in the ancient language. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Arya looked at the man again apprehension on her face. "Nasuada would also like for you to escort this man to her tent, we will be here to help you" She added after a few seconds and she pushed Eragon into his tent so he could dress.

Eragon quickly donned his armor and tried to place why he felt if he owed that man something. Grumbling as he quickly put on his hauberk, pants, boots, gloves and helmet he walked out and started towards the man who was sitting on the ground as if meditating.

The soldiers parted allowing Eragon and Saphira through. "Well now Eragon, Saphira, Glaedr, Arya how nice to meet you four in person" The man said while standing, Eragon now saw that the man was easily taller then a Kull. Eragon swallowed a knot forming in his throat. _How does he know about Gleadr? _He asked Saphira worried, _I do not know Eragon but we need to be careful around him, I can feel that he is stronger then he looks_ Saphira replied in a instant as though she had been expecting the question.

"May I ask what your name is?" Eragon said keeping the fear out of his voice. The man nodded, "If you must know it is Aledain, now can you take me to Nasuada" Aledain replied while looking at the night sky. Eragon thought for a moment and decided that he should do exactly that. "Follow me" Eragon said while turning around and walking through the same gap, he felt all the soldiers fear, they were afraid of this man.

"They are afraid of you" Eragon said his voice barely carrying in the wind. "As they rightly should be" Aledain replied while he looked around at each soldier. "Why should they be afraid?" Eragon asked curious. "That will have to wait until I see your lord" Aledain replied.

_Eragon we should get him to Nasuada quickly I can feel the fear making the men around us willing to kill him, _Saphira commented while Eragon could feel what she said. _I know but he seems to be taking his time,_ Eragon said while his mind scoured all the Varden's minds in the area he stopped on a shielded one and turned to face that man he was on a tent and had a bow pointed right at Aledain's skull.

The archer fired hitting Aledain right in the head, Eragon expected his death to be instantaneous, but he stood there and laughed, "It will take more then that to kill me" He said while Eragon finally felt his mind, and he recoiled in shock putting up his own barriers, his mind was large larger then Menoa's larger then anything and he felt the full force head straight for that man who gripped his head and turned to dust in a matter of seconds.

All the men nearby stepped back in fright nearly retreating until a sudden calm came over them, pulling the arrow out of his skull the wound healed without leaving a scar, "Now let me see Nasuada before anymore assassins try and kill me" Aledain walking forward of the group.

_What is he? _Eragon asked following out of curiosity and fright. _I don't know but lets hope that whatever he is we don't have to fight him _Saphira said catching up to Eragon who saw Aledain walk into Nasuada's tent the guards letting him by without a thought.

Eragon walked into the tent while Saphira stuck her head in through the same hole as the last time she was in here. "Why have you come here?" Eragon heard Nasuada say while she looked at Aledain suspiciously. "I have come to help you is that a crime?" Aledain said holding out his hands. "No, how can you help us we already have the most powerful spell casters, and fighters in all of Alagaesia fighting against Galbatorix" Nasuada said while Aledain smiled. "Elves will be no match for Galbatorix" He said crossing his arms. "Then how do you plan on helping us?" She said sitting up straighter. His smile grew wider, "I will show you something no one can do" He added with a smile. "And what exactly can you do?" Nasuada asked while closing her eyes. "I can do everything" He replied, "If you want me to give you an example let me see Gleadr" Aledain holding out his hand. Nasuada nodded, "Give him Gleadr Eragon what is the worst he could do?" She said while Eragon reluctantly gave Aledain the heart of hearts and he held it tightly.

"Ah so he knows" Aledain said while he started weaving a spell in the ancient language far more complex then anything Eragon could comprehend after ten minutes their was a flash and a golden egg was in his hands. Eragon, Nasuada, Arya, and Saphira gaped at him. "How is that possible?" Arya was the first to say actually touching the egg making sure it was real.

"I can do many things and that is one of them" Aledain said while he handed Arya the egg.

**A/N Now I care to apologize again for taking such a long time to update but as I said before I am in high school and now exams are coming up and well this is royally *&%*ing with my schedule. So please read this and review!**


End file.
